


The Queen of Foodies

by EyeBeast



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: BBW, Burping, Farting, Gas - Freeform, Weight Gain, female - Freeform, slob, wg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeBeast/pseuds/EyeBeast
Summary: After a string of crushing defeats, Mai, Yuri, and King try their hand at an unusual form of training. Under the tutelage of their coach, they are molded into champions, albeit far from what the originally imagined. This is a story for an anonymous commissioner.
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Two legendary fighters walked the back alleys of South Town. Leading the way was King, identifiable by her snazzy bartender outfit and short blonde hair. Her mere presence caught the attention of many citizens of the city, but her companion ended up being the center of everyone’s eye. Mai Shiranui was out in full fighting garb, letting people ogle her prominent cleavage. She paid little mind to the onlookers, both used to the stares she got and more concerned about their destination.

Rounding the corner, Mai and King saw the dimly lit, neon sign of a restaurant called Stuffo Champions. Standing at the entrance was Yuri, dressed in her karate gear and welcoming them with an energetic smile. Out of the three, it made sense that she would be the only one in a good mood, considering their string of tournament losses.

“Glad you could make it,” Yuri said, waving them over.

“I’m happy to see you again too, but I’m not sure why you called us back here.” Mai answered.

“We’ve been in South Town for a while now, but never heard about this place,” King added. “Why not just invite us to the usual spots?”

“Because this is more than just a meal, it’s our ticket to breaking our losing streak,” Yuri proclaimed with a raised fist. “I’ve been doing some research and the owner of this restaurant claims they can make anyone into a champion.”

King glanced back and forth between the sign and her teammate. “And you’re basing this off of…?”

“Something I skimmed from the South Town tabloid. I’m actually surprised none of the other teams have heard of it yet.”

“I still have my doubts,” King commented, knowing how often the publication was proven wrong by simple fact checking.

Mai grabbed King by the elbow and started pulling her forward. “Come on, let’s do it. Even if it ends up a bust, it’ll be good to catch up over a nice meal.”

The combined optimism of Yuri and Maid slowly ate away at King’s doubts. “I guess it couldn’t hurt,” she admitted, just at the three of them pushed open the door and went inside.

Inside the trio found a quaint looking diner, the quiet atmosphere due to the lack of other customers. Taking the seats at the stools by the counter, they hit the bell on the table to summon someone to take their order. It didn’t take long before they saw an obese woman with long black hair waddle up to the counter. They were left in awe at her sheer size, almost wider than the three of them put together. Noticing she had customers, the woman wiped her hands clean on her besmirched apron, the fabric stretched tight over her bulging stomach.

“Welcome to Stuffo Champions,” the woman said without a hint of joy, struggling to pull out an order sheet from her back pocket. “My name is Gina, what can I get you today?”

“We’re not here for food,” Yuri announced. “We’re here to become champions.”

Gina’s dull eyes shone brightly as her chubby cheeks parted to make way for an overenthusiastic smile. Without warning, she opened up her arms to embrace the girls, smothering them between her plump bosom. “I had given up hope, but finally my prayers have been answered.” Close to suffocation, the women pooled their strength to break out of the hug.

“Well, you’ve definitely got the bulk needed,” King said through exasperated breaths.

“Yeah, not to mention with all that fat you must be pretty hard to take down,” Mai added.

“See, I told you this was the perfect place,” Yuri said, making Gina look like the happiest person in the world.

“Oh you girls are too kind,” Gina said. “Just wait right here. Let me get things together and I’ll start your training immediately.” Bouncing her rear against the counter in her haste, she waddled as fast as her thick legs would carry her back into the kitchen.

The women passed the time talking about past fights and enjoying each other’s company. Lost in conversation, they didn’t notice Gina return until their noses perked up to the smell of something delicious. Placed before them were three thickly stacked sandwiches, each bigger than their heads. The bread was soaked with gravy, making it all the more astounding that it kept together the mix of various meats, onions, and condiments.

“Eat up ladies,” Gina said, presenting the sloppy messes as if they were fine art.

“What does this have to do with training?” King asked, poking her finger into the sandwich and watching the gravy drip off the plate.

“The key to becoming a champion is having a proper diet as a base. My Sloppy Stuffer Sandwich is just what you need to kick start your training.”

While King and Mai eyed their sandwiches and its various fluids, Yuri took the initiative. Sinking her teeth into the sandwich brought out a waterfall of gravy that dribbled down her face and onto her clothing. However, she was too preoccupied with the flavor to notice or care until she finished chewing. Letting the lump of soggy bread and meat slide down her throat, she finally realized her teammates were starting at her. “You heard Gina,” she said, going in for a second bite. “Might as well UURP dig in. Oh, excuse me.”

“Nothing to be excused for,” Gina said, pleased to watch Yuri devour her sandwich. “That sound means you’re enjoying my cooking.”

“Is it really that good?” Mai asked, not waiting for an answer before sampling hers. The same cascade of sauces came splurging from her mouth, trickling down her chest and between her bosom. Just like her teammate, she seemed unaffected by the mess, content to chow down in pursuit of training and delicious food.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think I can do this,” King said, pushing the plate away only to have Gina push it back.

“That’s a shame, but it’s a common first reaction to the training regime,” Gina said. “I’ll just leave it here in case you change your mind. Oh, I almost forgot about your drinks.” Waddling back to the kitchen, she returned holding three mugs filled to the brim with beer. “This is my special house brew,” she announced, placing them in front of the girls. “On the house.”

Mai and Yuri took a break to sip from their mugs to help them wash down their meal. King took her time examining the drink, unable to recall ever seeing anything like it. Feeling guilty for ignoring Gina’s hospitality, she put the glass to her lips and took a swig. The one sip turned into a chug as she let the delicious beer flow down her throat. Before she realized it, she was left with an empty mug.

“Well, at least you like one thing I make,” Gina remarked, taking King’s glass.

“It’s UURP amazing,” King answered, her face tinted red. “Could I have some more?”

“Sure thing hun,” Gina called back, already going to the kitchen.

Left with an empty glass and a mind hindered by alcohol, King’s eyes wandered back to her sandwich. Picking up the hunk of dough and meat, she figured it was only right that she tasted Gina’s food. Taking a bite did the job of entrancing her to the sandwich’s flavor and making her clothing just as messy as the others. Halfway through her meal, Gina returned with another mug of ale which she heartily chugged down.

King finished her sandwich just a few moments after her teammates. Soaking up the last pieces of dough, they lifted up their plates to pour the leftover gravy down their throats. They ended their dinner by clinking their glasses together and drinking whatever they had left. Setting down their mugs, they each took turns letting out burps, as they rubbed their hands against their stuffed stomachs.

“Thanks for the BWOOOOOORP meal Gina,” Mai said, making Gina beam with pride at her hearty burp.

“Yeah it was *hic* really goooood,” King said, unable to hide the fact she was drunk.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Gina answered, picking up the empty plates. “Especially since there will be plenty more of them over the course of your training.”

“This is the best training I’ve ever done,” Yuri proclaimed, patting her taut belly. “I can’t wait for…” she trailed off as an uncomfortable groaning sound echoed from her intestines. Poking her fingers into her gut was all it took to force out a puff of gas from her rear. “Sorry,” she said, waving away the stale air.

“It’s no problem,” Mai began, “just us girls around here.” Hearing the same gurgling from her own stomach, she scrunched her face as a fart broke free from her rear to enshroud them in its stench.

“Oh right, I forgot to mention,” Gina shouted, over the sound of Yuri letting loose another fart, “the meals have a tendency to do some weird things to your digestion.”

“Ah well,” Yuri said, letting another fart rip, “at least this will put us on the right track to becoming better fighters.”

“Fighters?” Gina asked, scratching her head in confusion. “I guess that’s one way you can look at it. Especially since you’ll all be competing in-“

A deep rumbling noise brought the room to a dead silence. Another gurgling sound made everyone turn to King who was too busy licking up her last few drops of beer to notice. Putting the empty mug back down, she leaned back in her seat and pushed her hand against her potbelly. Scrunching her face, she let loose a long fart that overshadowed the others in both volume and smell. “Ahhhhh, that’s sooooo *hic* much better,” King said, her teammates covering their noses in the wake of her gas.

“Guess this is a good time to end your first training session,” Gina said, grabbing the dirty dishes and waddling towards the back. “Come back tomorrow night around the same time for more training. We have a lot of hard work ahead of us.”

“Will UURP do,” Mai answered back, as she and Yuri helped their drunk and gassy teammate out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Watching the clock tick towards 9 p.m., Gina hurried up on the orders of the few customers she had attracted to the diner. The regulars weren’t too offended about getting booted out, knowing that this was the happiest she had been in years. With the last of her customers sent home, she finished up the preparations for the night. Her first student announced her presence via the ringing of the front bell and a squeaky fart that echoed throughout the restaurant. Gathering up three Sloppy Stuffer Sandwiches on a platter, she squeezed her way out of the kitchen to greet Yuri.

Gina arrived just as Yuri was settling herself in, the added padding on her butt making it difficult to get comfortable on the small stool. Settling on a position, she was careful not to move her legs too much to avoid ripping her tight leggings any further. The rest of her battle outfit wasn’t doing any better. Her belt completely unusable, left her gi to hang off of the widened hips that gave her a distinctive bottom heavy figure. The added cup size of her breasts made them balance on top of her spherical belly that threatened to burst out of her undershirt. Despite the loss of her muscles and slim figure, the chubby fighter still greeted Gina with a smile and a wave of her pudgy arm.

“Good to see you on time,” Gina said, sliding a plate towards Yuri.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Leaning to the side, Yuri let loose a series of farts before picking up her sandwich and chowing down.

“Sorry about the gas” Gina said, waving away the stale air. “I know it’s effecting the others too, but it seems to be doing awful things to your colon especially.”

In response, Yuri spread her stance and farted out a series of gas clouds that enshrouded her. “I don’t mind,” she replied, wiping gravy off her face. “In fact, I think it’s pretty awesome. Sparring with my brother has been a cinch ever since I worked farts into my move set. He can’t even stand to touch me after a few blasts to the face.”

“A bit unorthodox, but effective I’ll say,” Gina said, placing the other plates next to Yuri. “Now, where are the others?”

A boisterous belch answered Gina’s question, followed by a loud hiccup. Mai was the first to enter, her noticeably plumper breasts pushing aside the door as she shuffled inside. Her already revealing outfit left little the imagination as it was stretched to its limits, her belly button consuming most of her fabric. Turning back around to show Yuri and Gina her bubble butt, she tugged at a chubby arm just outside of view. With a series of hard pulls and a stream of bubbly burps to jiggle her tits, she succeeded in dragging in their other teammate.

King stumbled her way into the diner with her blonde hair partially obscuring the redness of her chubby face. Of the three, her stomach was both the largest and most spherical, about ready to pop off the two buttons keeping her shirt together. Every step sloshed around her beer belly, making her bump into the various booths before Mai was able to get her to the counter. Taking her seat next to Yuri, she stifled a burp before digging into her meal.

“Is she alright?” Gina asked as King sloppily dug into her sandwich, gravy splattering across her face and sliding down her well-endowed chest.

“She’s BWOOOORRP fine,” Mai belched out, more concerned with her own plate of food.

“Very well,” Gina said, placing a mug of her special ale in front of King for her to chug. “Have you three been following my advice?”

“Yes mam,” Yuri replied, raising her hand to the sound of a boisterous fart. “Besides coming here for your sandwiches every night, we’ve been stuffing ourselves to the limit with a variety of food. I’ve been chowing down on the Sakazaki family’s famous Kyokugen BBQ. After seeing what my training can do, Ryo and the others have been supportive with giving me plenty of meat.” Resting her chest against the counter, she let loose with a series of butt blasts. “I get to stuff myself silly day and night, all while upping the punch of my gas.”

“Excellent. What about you two?”

“The Pao Pao Café of UUURRP course,” Mai answered, excitedly leaning forward and slamming her breasts into the plate of gravy. “A friend of ours named Richard owns the BWOOOORRP place and he owes us more than a few favors. The menu is varied and they have an equally impressive UURP drink menu to help it all go down.”

“That’s not the only thing that those *hic* things do,” King said, using the back of her hand to wipe away the beer from her lips. “I don’t know how I let this happen,” she sighed, leaning back and poking her belly. “The very thought of *hic* fattening up to become a better fighter felt so wrong to me. Only way I could *hic* get through even a single plate was to have a drink by my side.”

“Which ended up helping you along quite a bit,” Mai teased, running her hand along King’s gut. “You could be mistaken for a pregnant lady.“

“Shut BWOOOORRP up,” King said, shoving Mai away. The sudden movement was all it took to send the last few buttons on her shirt flying across the room. Her belly surged forward into her lap, pushing her several feet away from the bar. Everyone in the diner stopped eating to gaze upon King’s protruding outie belly button, surrounded by a thin layer of blonde hair.

“Look away!” King shouted, trying to cover up her strange addition with her hands, only to smother it with leftover gravy.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed about.” Lifting up her arm, Mai showed off the bristles of hair in her armpit. “Training hasn’t left me much time to shave either.”

“Same here,” Yuri said, proudly reaching beneath to counter to scratch at her crotch. “These things tend to happen.”

“Not that, I’m talking about…this thing,” she said, slapping her belly button and pushing out a burp.

“Awww I think it’s cute,” Mai said, poking King’s navel “Just needs a little cleaning.”

Leaning down, Mai pushed aside King’s fingers and pressed her face up against the overstuffed belly. Before King could reach out to stop her, she began licking and sucking up the mess. King slowly lowered her arms as Mai ate up the gravy, finding the act strangely calming. Letting Mai do her work, she laid back and let her finish her cleaning duty. Almost finished, Mai made the mistake of pushing a little too hard on King’s overstuffed belly. With nowhere else to go, the torrent of gas King had been holding back for hours finally came forth with a prolonged PHHHHHRRRRRRRRT that put Yuri’s farts to shame.

“That’s pretty strong,” Mai commented, lifting up her head to pinch her nose. “Should come in handy for the next tournament.”

“Oh that reminds me,” Gina said, rushing back to the kitchen to both get away from the stink cloud and retrieve a poster. Slamming the piece of paper on the one part of the counter not dripping with gravy, she presented the girls with The South Town Slider challenge. “I think you girls have done enough training to be ready for actual competition.”

Taking in a mouthful of King’s gas with a gasp of excitement, Yuri snatched up the flyer. “I’ve been waiting for this.”

“Guess it won’t all be for UURP nothing,” King belched out, careful not to disturb her digestion again.

“Yeah it’s going to be so fun,” Mai said, snatching up the flyer. “I wonder what kind of fighting style is slider.”

Gina’s smile turned into a look of confusion. “Fight? What fight?”

All three women mirrored her expression.

“This one,” Yuri said, pointing to the flyer. “That’s what you’ve been training us for right? To be better fighters?”

“Oh dear,” Gina said, all sense of levity in her voice gone. “I think you girls have been mistaken. My training is meant to make champion eaters. Why else would I make you all so…plump?”

“Y-you’re kidding right?” King asked, the news sobering her up fast. “You mean to tell me that we’ve been following your orders just to become a bunch of fat asses that can only eat, burp, and fart?”

“Do you at least have some way to help us lose the weight?” Mai added, making the silent Gina shiver with guilt.

“So what?”

Everyone focused on Yuri happily nursing her mug of beer. “I don’t see what the big deal is,” she continued, freely ripping a fart that tore her leggings in the process. “Since we’ve come this far, might as well see it to the end.” Draining half her mug, she shot the group a wide smile.

“Andy…has been enjoying my extra pudge,” Mai commented reaching for her own drink.

“I still don’t…”

“You know King,” Yuri spat out before her teammate could finish, “Ryo has been saying he likes his girls with a bit of meat. Plus, he’s been pretty impressed by my new attacks.”

King shut her mouth and stared back at her drink. Picking up her mug, she led a silent toast with the other girls. Watching her unlikely team drain their ale, Gina gradually returned to her cheerful state. Gathering up the empty plates, she hurried back to the kitchen to get more food to properly feed her upcoming champions.


	3. Chapter 3

Tliterature

# The Queen of Foodies

By [EyeBeast](https://www.deviantart.com/eyebeast) 115 3 4K (3 Today)Mature | Published: Nov 14, 2019CONTENT WARNING IN THE DESCRIPTION

Two legendary fighters walked the back alleys of South Town. Leading the way was King, identifiable by her snazzy bartender outfit and short blonde hair. Her mere presence caught the attention of many citizens of the city, but her companion ended up being the center of everyone’s eye. Mai Shiranui was out in full fighting garb, letting people ogle her prominent cleavage. She paid little mind to the onlookers, both used to the stares she got and more concerned about their destination.

Rounding the corner, Mai and King saw the dimly lit, neon sign of a restaurant called Stuffo Champions. Standing at the entrance was Yuri, dressed in her karate gear and welcoming them with an energetic smile. Out of the three, it made sense that she would be the only one in a good mood, considering their string of tournament losses.

“Glad you could make it,” Yuri said, waving them over.

“I’m happy to see you again too, but I’m not sure why you called us back here.” Mai answered.

“We’ve been in South Town for a while now, but never heard about this place,” King added. “Why not just invite us to the usual spots?”

“Because this is more than just a meal, it’s our ticket to breaking our losing streak,” Yuri proclaimed with a raised fist. “I’ve been doing some research and the owner of this restaurant claims they can make anyone into a champion.”

King glanced back and forth between the sign and her teammate. “And you’re basing this off of…?”

“Something I skimmed from the South Town tabloid. I’m actually surprised none of the other teams have heard of it yet.”

“I still have my doubts,” King commented, knowing how often the publication was proven wrong by simple fact checking.

Mai grabbed King by the elbow and started pulling her forward. “Come on, let’s do it. Even if it ends up a bust, it’ll be good to catch up over a nice meal.”

The combined optimism of Yuri and Maid slowly ate away at King’s doubts. “I guess it couldn’t hurt,” she admitted, just at the three of them pushed open the door and went inside.

Inside the trio found a quaint looking diner, the quiet atmosphere due to the lack of other customers. Taking the seats at the stools by the counter, they hit the bell on the table to summon someone to take their order. It didn’t take long before they saw an obese woman with long black hair waddle up to the counter. They were left in awe at her sheer size, almost wider than the three of them put together. Noticing she had customers, the woman wiped her hands clean on her besmirched apron, the fabric stretched tight over her bulging stomach.

“Welcome to Stuffo Champions,” the woman said without a hint of joy, struggling to pull out an order sheet from her back pocket. “My name is Gina, what can I get you today?”

“We’re not here for food,” Yuri announced. “We’re here to become champions.”

Gina’s dull eyes shone brightly as her chubby cheeks parted to make way for an overenthusiastic smile. Without warning, she opened up her arms to embrace the girls, smothering them between her plump bosom. “I had given up hope, but finally my prayers have been answered.” Close to suffocation, the women pooled their strength to break out of the hug.

“Well, you’ve definitely got the bulk needed,” King said through exasperated breaths.

“Yeah, not to mention with all that fat you must be pretty hard to take down,” Mai added.

“See, I told you this was the perfect place,” Yuri said, making Gina look like the happiest person in the world.

“Oh you girls are too kind,” Gina said. “Just wait right here. Let me get things together and I’ll start your training immediately.” Bouncing her rear against the counter in her haste, she waddled as fast as her thick legs would carry her back into the kitchen.

The women passed the time talking about past fights and enjoying each other’s company. Lost in conversation, they didn’t notice Gina return until their noses perked up to the smell of something delicious. Placed before them were three thickly stacked sandwiches, each bigger than their heads. The bread was soaked with gravy, making it all the more astounding that it kept together the mix of various meats, onions, and condiments.

“Eat up ladies,” Gina said, presenting the sloppy messes as if they were fine art.

“What does this have to do with training?” King asked, poking her finger into the sandwich and watching the gravy drip off the plate.

“The key to becoming a champion is having a proper diet as a base. My Sloppy Stuffer Sandwich is just what you need to kick start your training.”

While King and Mai eyed their sandwiches and its various fluids, Yuri took the initiative. Sinking her teeth into the sandwich brought out a waterfall of gravy that dribbled down her face and onto her clothing. However, she was too preoccupied with the flavor to notice or care until she finished chewing. Letting the lump of soggy bread and meat slide down her throat, she finally realized her teammates were starting at her. “You heard Gina,” she said, going in for a second bite. “Might as well UURP dig in. Oh, excuse me.”

“Nothing to be excused for,” Gina said, pleased to watch Yuri devour her sandwich. “That sound means you’re enjoying my cooking.”

“Is it really that good?” Mai asked, not waiting for an answer before sampling hers. The same cascade of sauces came splurging from her mouth, trickling down her chest and between her bosom. Just like her teammate, she seemed unaffected by the mess, content to chow down in pursuit of training and delicious food.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think I can do this,” King said, pushing the plate away only to have Gina push it back.

“That’s a shame, but it’s a common first reaction to the training regime,” Gina said. “I’ll just leave it here in case you change your mind. Oh, I almost forgot about your drinks.” Waddling back to the kitchen, she returned holding three mugs filled to the brim with beer. “This is my special house brew,” she announced, placing them in front of the girls. “On the house.”

Mai and Yuri took a break to sip from their mugs to help them wash down their meal. King took her time examining the drink, unable to recall ever seeing anything like it. Feeling guilty for ignoring Gina’s hospitality, she put the glass to her lips and took a swig. The one sip turned into a chug as she let the delicious beer flow down her throat. Before she realized it, she was left with an empty mug.

“Well, at least you like one thing I make,” Gina remarked, taking King’s glass.

“It’s UURP amazing,” King answered, her face tinted red. “Could I have some more?”

“Sure thing hun,” Gina called back, already going to the kitchen.

Left with an empty glass and a mind hindered by alcohol, King’s eyes wandered back to her sandwich. Picking up the hunk of dough and meat, she figured it was only right that she tasted Gina’s food. Taking a bite did the job of entrancing her to the sandwich’s flavor and making her clothing just as messy as the others. Halfway through her meal, Gina returned with another mug of ale which she heartily chugged down.

King finished her sandwich just a few moments after her teammates. Soaking up the last pieces of dough, they lifted up their plates to pour the leftover gravy down their throats. They ended their dinner by clinking their glasses together and drinking whatever they had left. Setting down their mugs, they each took turns letting out burps, as they rubbed their hands against their stuffed stomachs.

“Thanks for the BWOOOOOORP meal Gina,” Mai said, making Gina beam with pride at her hearty burp.

“Yeah it was *hic* really goooood,” King said, unable to hide the fact she was drunk.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Gina answered, picking up the empty plates. “Especially since there will be plenty more of them over the course of your training.”

“This is the best training I’ve ever done,” Yuri proclaimed, patting her taut belly. “I can’t wait for…” she trailed off as an uncomfortable groaning sound echoed from her intestines. Poking her fingers into her gut was all it took to force out a puff of gas from her rear. “Sorry,” she said, waving away the stale air.

“It’s no problem,” Mai began, “just us girls around here.” Hearing the same gurgling from her own stomach, she scrunched her face as a fart broke free from her rear to enshroud them in its stench.

“Oh right, I forgot to mention,” Gina shouted, over the sound of Yuri letting loose another fart, “the meals have a tendency to do some weird things to your digestion.”

“Ah well,” Yuri said, letting another fart rip, “at least this will put us on the right track to becoming better fighters.”

“Fighters?” Gina asked, scratching her head in confusion. “I guess that’s one way you can look at it. Especially since you’ll all be competing in-“

A deep rumbling noise brought the room to a dead silence. Another gurgling sound made everyone turn to King who was too busy licking up her last few drops of beer to notice. Putting the empty mug back down, she leaned back in her seat and pushed her hand against her potbelly. Scrunching her face, she let loose a long fart that overshadowed the others in both volume and smell. “Ahhhhh, that’s sooooo *hic* much better,” King said, her teammates covering their noses in the wake of her gas.

“Guess this is a good time to end your first training session,” Gina said, grabbing the dirty dishes and waddling towards the back. “Come back tomorrow night around the same time for more training. We have a lot of hard work ahead of us.”

“Will UURP do,” Mai answered back, as she and Yuri helped their drunk and gassy teammate out the door.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Watching the clock tick towards 9 p.m., Gina hurried up on the orders of the few customers she had attracted to the diner. The regulars weren’t too offended about getting booted out, knowing that this was the happiest she had been in years. With the last of her customers sent home, she finished up the preparations for the night. Her first student announced her presence via the ringing of the front bell and a squeaky fart that echoed throughout the restaurant. Gathering up three Sloppy Stuffer Sandwiches on a platter, she squeezed her way out of the kitchen to greet Yuri.

Gina arrived just as Yuri was settling herself in, the added padding on her butt making it difficult to get comfortable on the small stool. Settling on a position, she was careful not to move her legs too much to avoid ripping her tight leggings any further. The rest of her battle outfit wasn’t doing any better. Her belt completely unusable, left her gi to hang off of the widened hips that gave her a distinctive bottom heavy figure. The added cup size of her breasts made them balance on top of her spherical belly that threatened to burst out of her undershirt. Despite the loss of her muscles and slim figure, the chubby fighter still greeted Gina with a smile and a wave of her pudgy arm.

“Good to see you on time,” Gina said, sliding a plate towards Yuri.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Leaning to the side, Yuri let loose a series of farts before picking up her sandwich and chowing down.

“Sorry about the gas” Gina said, waving away the stale air. “I know it’s effecting the others too, but it seems to be doing awful things to your colon especially.”

In response, Yuri spread her stance and farted out a series of gas clouds that enshrouded her. “I don’t mind,” she replied, wiping gravy off her face. “In fact, I think it’s pretty awesome. Sparring with my brother has been a cinch ever since I worked farts into my move set. He can’t even stand to touch me after a few blasts to the face.”

“A bit unorthodox, but effective I’ll say,” Gina said, placing the other plates next to Yuri. “Now, where are the others?”

A boisterous belch answered Gina’s question, followed by a loud hiccup. Mai was the first to enter, her noticeably plumper breasts pushing aside the door as she shuffled inside. Her already revealing outfit left little the imagination as it was stretched to its limits, her belly button consuming most of her fabric. Turning back around to show Yuri and Gina her bubble butt, she tugged at a chubby arm just outside of view. With a series of hard pulls and a stream of bubbly burps to jiggle her tits, she succeeded in dragging in their other teammate.

King stumbled her way into the diner with her blonde hair partially obscuring the redness of her chubby face. Of the three, her stomach was both the largest and most spherical, about ready to pop off the two buttons keeping her shirt together. Every step sloshed around her beer belly, making her bump into the various booths before Mai was able to get her to the counter. Taking her seat next to Yuri, she stifled a burp before digging into her meal.

“Is she alright?” Gina asked as King sloppily dug into her sandwich, gravy splattering across her face and sliding down her well-endowed chest.

“She’s BWOOOORRP fine,” Mai belched out, more concerned with her own plate of food.

“Very well,” Gina said, placing a mug of her special ale in front of King for her to chug. “Have you three been following my advice?”

“Yes mam,” Yuri replied, raising her hand to the sound of a boisterous fart. “Besides coming here for your sandwiches every night, we’ve been stuffing ourselves to the limit with a variety of food. I’ve been chowing down on the Sakazaki family’s famous Kyokugen BBQ. After seeing what my training can do, Ryo and the others have been supportive with giving me plenty of meat.” Resting her chest against the counter, she let loose with a series of butt blasts. “I get to stuff myself silly day and night, all while upping the punch of my gas.”

“Excellent. What about you two?”

“The Pao Pao Café of UUURRP course,” Mai answered, excitedly leaning forward and slamming her breasts into the plate of gravy. “A friend of ours named Richard owns the BWOOOORRP place and he owes us more than a few favors. The menu is varied and they have an equally impressive UURP drink menu to help it all go down.”

“That’s not the only thing that those *hic* things do,” King said, using the back of her hand to wipe away the beer from her lips. “I don’t know how I let this happen,” she sighed, leaning back and poking her belly. “The very thought of *hic* fattening up to become a better fighter felt so wrong to me. Only way I could *hic* get through even a single plate was to have a drink by my side.”

“Which ended up helping you along quite a bit,” Mai teased, running her hand along King’s gut. “You could be mistaken for a pregnant lady.“

“Shut BWOOOORRP up,” King said, shoving Mai away. The sudden movement was all it took to send the last few buttons on her shirt flying across the room. Her belly surged forward into her lap, pushing her several feet away from the bar. Everyone in the diner stopped eating to gaze upon King’s protruding outie belly button, surrounded by a thin layer of blonde hair.

“Look away!” King shouted, trying to cover up her strange addition with her hands, only to smother it with leftover gravy.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed about.” Lifting up her arm, Mai showed off the bristles of hair in her armpit. “Training hasn’t left me much time to shave either.”

“Same here,” Yuri said, proudly reaching beneath to counter to scratch at her crotch. “These things tend to happen.”

“Not that, I’m talking about…this thing,” she said, slapping her belly button and pushing out a burp.

“Awww I think it’s cute,” Mai said, poking King’s navel “Just needs a little cleaning.”

Leaning down, Mai pushed aside King’s fingers and pressed her face up against the overstuffed belly. Before King could reach out to stop her, she began licking and sucking up the mess. King slowly lowered her arms as Mai ate up the gravy, finding the act strangely calming. Letting Mai do her work, she laid back and let her finish her cleaning duty. Almost finished, Mai made the mistake of pushing a little too hard on King’s overstuffed belly. With nowhere else to go, the torrent of gas King had been holding back for hours finally came forth with a prolonged PHHHHHRRRRRRRRT that put Yuri’s farts to shame.

“That’s pretty strong,” Mai commented, lifting up her head to pinch her nose. “Should come in handy for the next tournament.”

“Oh that reminds me,” Gina said, rushing back to the kitchen to both get away from the stink cloud and retrieve a poster. Slamming the piece of paper on the one part of the counter not dripping with gravy, she presented the girls with The South Town Slider challenge. “I think you girls have done enough training to be ready for actual competition.”

Taking in a mouthful of King’s gas with a gasp of excitement, Yuri snatched up the flyer. “I’ve been waiting for this.”

“Guess it won’t all be for UURP nothing,” King belched out, careful not to disturb her digestion again.

“Yeah it’s going to be so fun,” Mai said, snatching up the flyer. “I wonder what kind of fighting style is slider.”

Gina’s smile turned into a look of confusion. “Fight? What fight?”

All three women mirrored her expression.

“This one,” Yuri said, pointing to the flyer. “That’s what you’ve been training us for right? To be better fighters?”

“Oh dear,” Gina said, all sense of levity in her voice gone. “I think you girls have been mistaken. My training is meant to make champion eaters. Why else would I make you all so…plump?”

“Y-you’re kidding right?” King asked, the news sobering her up fast. “You mean to tell me that we’ve been following your orders just to become a bunch of fat asses that can only eat, burp, and fart?”

“Do you at least have some way to help us lose the weight?” Mai added, making the silent Gina shiver with guilt.

“So what?”

Everyone focused on Yuri happily nursing her mug of beer. “I don’t see what the big deal is,” she continued, freely ripping a fart that tore her leggings in the process. “Since we’ve come this far, might as well see it to the end.” Draining half her mug, she shot the group a wide smile.

“Andy…has been enjoying my extra pudge,” Mai commented reaching for her own drink.

“I still don’t…”

“You know King,” Yuri spat out before her teammate could finish, “Ryo has been saying he likes his girls with a bit of meat. Plus, he’s been pretty impressed by my new attacks.”

King shut her mouth and stared back at her drink. Picking up her mug, she led a silent toast with the other girls. Watching her unlikely team drain their ale, Gina gradually returned to her cheerful state. Gathering up the empty plates, she hurried back to the kitchen to get more food to properly feed her upcoming champions.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a special day for the South Town bath house with the VIP section being reserved by just three women. In a matter of six months, Yuri, Mai, and King had won countless eating competitions and earned them more fame and fortune than their fighting tournaments ever did. While the three of them easily outweighed 600 pounds, had horrible gas that spurted forth from both ends constantly, and their lifestyle left them to ignore their overgrown body hair, they couldn’t be happier with themselves.

Lounging at one end of the tub was Yuri, the once petit fighter now a pear-shaped mass of flab, that easily took up the space of three women. All around her, bubbles continued to surface to tickle the hair along her arms and legs. The source of the personal jacuzzi not from water jets, but from her very active rear blasting out farts every few seconds.

Sitting adjacent to Yuri was Mai, still standing out with her beach ball-sized, luscious breasts. Their massively increased cup size made them bob up and down in the water and constantly bump against her folded over belly. Her chest was almost enough to distract from the thick bushels of body hair sprouted out under arms that matched her unruly nether region. Hear rear couldn’t come close to matching Yuri’s farts, but her constant burps served as background noise as they echoed throughout the room.

King took up the side across from Yuri, her name more fitting than ever as the member of the group with the highest weight, largest belly, and most wins. She sat with her legs spread to allow the full girth of her gut to hang out. She had long ago stopped drinking to motivate herself, the look on Ryo’s face every time he saw her was enough of a reason to keep eating. Even with her belly button sticking out several inches from her hairy navel, she was still content with her place on top of the South Town eating circuit. That made the grimace upon her chubby face all the more concerning to her teammates.

Quietly swimming through the water, Mai kept her mouth shut as she snuck up on King. Noticing that her teammate had her eyes closed, she waved over Yuri to join her. With both women peeking over the top of King’s belly, they nodded their heads in silent agreement. At the same time, they leaped forward and pressed all their weight down on King’s belly. King awoke with a jolt as her body let loose with one of her infamous, minute long farts. The bubbles that erupted from the surface like a geyser, replacing the steam in the room with a noxious cloud. As the last of the gas petered out, she was forced to get rid of her concerned face and pay attention to her mischievous teammates.

“What’s BWOOORP wrong King?” Mai asked.

“Something’s just been UURP bothering me lately,” King belched in response, avoiding their gaze.

“Is it the weird looks the other customers gave us?” Yuri asked, pausing to add her own gas to the room. “You can’t STILL be ashamed about your body. Especially since you hang out with us most of the time.” Standing up, she freely let loose the next fart to emphasize her point and make her ass fat jiggle. “That’s more than enough to get people’s attention. Not to mention, Mai’s pubic hair is so thick she doesn’t even need panties.”

The next moment, Yuri found herself face down in the water with her head buried in Mai’s hairy crotch. “I think you get what she means,” Mai shouted to be heard over Yuri’s muffled pleas for help. “Your body has won tournaments and earned Ryo’s adoration. What is there to be ashamed of?”

“It’s not that,” King finally admitted. “I’m worried about the-“

The door to the bath house slammed open, instantly silencing the room. Stepping out with only a towel around her body was Angel, noticeably carrying more than a little extra weight. Letting the towel drop, she used her pudgy hand to push back her long white hair and scratch the fur lining her flabby belly. Each step towards the water made her heavy breasts and thick rear jiggle, each curve close to rivalling all three of the girls’ biggest assets. Sinking into the water sent a tidal wave that splashed King and Mai in the face. Letting herself relax, Angel let loose with a fart that had Yuri struggling for fresh air.

Finally freeing herself from Mai’s groin, Yuri stood up and stared at Angel. “What are you doing here?”

“Yeah, this is supposed to be reserved for VIP guests only,” King added.

“Oh, but I am a BWOOOOORRP VIP,” Angel playfully replied. “Especially since I just took the record at BBQ Palace.”

“B-but that’s where I-“

Angel slapped her belly and let out a hearty belch to drown out Mai. “You guys aren’t the only big eaters in town anymore. After seeing the three of you in action, me and a bunch of other ladies went to visit your friend Gina for training.” Unashamedly scratching the hair around her crotch, she let out a torrent of gas bubbles. Watching the combination of confusion and disgust on the others faces, brought a smile to her face. “Oh, did she not tell you? Guess there’s a lot you miss when you’re at the top.”

They all looked at one another and then the smug, pudgy face of Angel. It had been months since they had heard from the person that molded them into what they were now. Gina had told them she had taught them all she could, trusting that they would be able to continue their training without her. They never learned what happened toe after that, but looking at Angel gave them a few guesses.

“What has Gina been up to?” King asked, as the rest of them approached the unsettling intruder.

With a pleased grin, Angel let another fart warm up the water around her, before telling them every detail of the extraordinary plan Gina had put into action.


	4. Chapter 4

Stepping into the arena felt as if they were dreaming. The stands were full of people gathered to see the largest eating competition in South Town’s history. As expected, the women’s team of Yuri, Mai, and King made their grand appearance, alongside a number of familiar faces.

Even from across the room, the trio could spot Angel, her outfit leaving little to the imagination as the leather dug into her flab. Coco and Mamahah flew through the air, heeding the sound of a pair of belches to drop water bottles into the bountiful bosoms of their waiting masters. Most of the media personal were centered around a single corner of the arena, where the one and only Athena was making her debut on the eating circuit. Giving her best attempt to recreate her trademark pose, the fattened idol turned around and gave the journalists a front row seat to her new attack, Psycho Bomb. Looking through the crowd, Mai eventually spotted Andy sitting between Terry and Ryo. The three of them stood up from their seats to cheer them on, with Terry screaming the loudest to ensure Blue Mary heard him over the sound of her ravenous, bulging belly.

Out of all the competitors, the one the women’s team focused on the most was the woman sitting on a gilded throne in the stands. In just a short amount of time, she had reached a size outweighing all challengers to match the majestic robe draped on her form. Before they called her their coach, but now she was the person standing in their way of claiming the belt hanging over her shoulder.

With a quick nod to her teammates, Yuri led the march into the stadium. Like the others, she had obtained a recreation of her old battle outfit for her new size, albeit with extra fabric in the back to flap around to the call of her constant flatulence. Mai’s breasts were happily bouncing within the confines of her loose dress, pounding against her gut to push out her loud burps. Far flung from her earlier embarrassment, King left the bottom button of her vest and shirt open, proudly displaying her hairy gut and her prominent belly button as she stepped in-between them.

“You know we’re going to be competing against each other as well right?” King asked.

“Yeah,” Yuri replied, bounding forward and leaving a cloud of gas behind, “doesn’t mean I’ll go easy on you two.”

“Wouldn’t BWOOOOOOORP have it any other way,” Mai belched back.

Bouncing their bellies together to wish each other luck, they departed to the first round of eating. They might have worked to together to reach new heights, but it all came down to this tournament. Each one would be fighting with all they had to become the Queen of Foodies.


End file.
